A River In Egypt
by aspdstra
Summary: Denial is a sad, sorry emotion, and Chloe's sick of putting up with it...One shot, beginning of a multi-chapter fic in the works. R&R!


**A River In Egypt**

By: trory-goddess

RATING: R…to the max

PAIRING: Clark/Chloe

SUMMARY: One shot, but beginning of a multi-chapter Chlark fic in the works; "De"Nile isn't only a river in Egypt – Chloe finally makes her move.

SPOILERS: Mentioning of events in "Devoted" and "Bound" (Season 4)

DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything, Tom Welling wouldn't be married. So don't even think it.

A/N: Well, after all the promising and promising, here it finally is – the Chlark goodies. I can't really say what anyone will think of it, but I can only hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first fic for this pairing, but I've no doubt been a rabid fan for many moons. Do leave some droppings and let me know what you thought.

SHOUT-OUT(S): My Chlark betas, James and Tanya – James, for giving me the idea to change things around, and Tanya, for being around to see things through to completion…and putting up with my eccentricities; Nate, just for being who you are; Sur, Sus, Pri, and all my friends at FF – same thing. I love you all!

* * *

They were just friends.

I mean, how many times had they established that fact? The redux was on the verge of mind numbing.

But, be that as it may, there was still no rational explanation for why Clark Kent had been recently lusting after his best friend, Chloe Sullivan, in a more-than-unfriendly way. He'd just told her barely a couple weeks ago that he needed more time to develop the kinds of feelings that she wanted and needed him to reciprocate. And yet, ever since then, he'd caught himself having impure thoughts about her at random points in the day, or letting his vision wander involuntarily to her rack when he was supposed to be listening to her, or following her ass with his eyes when she'd leave the room. Of course, one couldn't leave out the elevator incident when he wouldn't have minded if they'd really been Lex and Eve together for just a few moments. The only "friends" who displayed that kind of behavior were lying like dogs to themselves. He couldn't be a friend with someone he envisioned naked…almost all the time.

Something had to be done.

* * *

"Chloe, you're such a moron," Chloe mumbled to herself as she walked down the now-empty halls of Smallville High, headed for The Torch and all her writing responsibilities.

She couldn't believe she'd let Clark wiggle his way out of feeling something for her YET again. Really, the boy was a walking contradiction; he says he can't date her, then seconds later he puts his hand on her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. Then they're still friends, but they suddenly exchange long, wonton stares at each other in public elevators. Mixed signals much? She should've just demanded that he be honest with himself and stop running from her.

Well, it wasn't like she'd really had much of a choice -- she couldn't make him create feelings for her that didn't ?

This made Chloe's expression cringe in curiosity. When she really thought about it, all the times that she'd been subject to some meteor-rock-induced fiasco, she'd always been as brazen as a whore with Clark; shock of all shocks, each and every time, it had taken Clark more than a normal amount of time to stop whatever was going on…so from that, there had to be some indication that, on an unknown level, he actually **_enjoyed _**it. That was good news. That meant she wasn't working with nothing. It could mean that, while Chloe's feelings for him were somewhat obvious, some scientific fluke had fabricated all the ways she chose to show those feelings. Maybe part of his fear of commitment as far as she was concerned was that he doubted how serious she really was about what she claimed to feel for him. If she ever made a move on Clark _as herself_…

The curious expression she'd worn previous flattened devilishly, and she headed to the newspaper HQ with newfound confidence, the corner of her mouth hitched up in a grin.

Wow. What flawless reasoning. She should consider a career in law.

Chloe was glad she looked moderately sexy today, and also that she'd actually worn a mini-skirt -- judging by how stoic Clark tended to be, she was going to need all the help she could get.

Rounding the corner to the Torch entrance, Chloe was delighted to see Clark sitting at her computer, typing the assignment she had no doubt given him earlier that day, and wearing the cutest face she'd possibly ever seen him wear. His cornflower-blue T-shirt and dark denim jeans didn't go unnoticed by her either, since it was well known that she loved when Clark wore those items on a regular basis.

When he finally noticed her presence after hearing the door close, she had to take back her previous assessment of his previous expression, since the one he was currently fashioning trumped them all -- he looked like she'd just caught him masturbating. She even sent a subtle glance under the table to make sure she hadn't, it was that authentic. She swallowed the laughter that bubbled in her throat and gave a neutral grin.

"Hey Clark."

"Chloe! Hey…how's it going?"

Chloe grimaced at his cheerfully forced greeting…and was that a gulp? "Well now that I know you truly are novice to the concept of decuples," she couldn't help but tease, and was justly rewarded with a mild blush. He was almost too shy for his own good sometimes.

"Sorry. I'm a bit…on edge," he confessed, staring at the screen.

"Coverage of the Girl's Field Hockey team bake sale too much for you? I can definitely search for something far less taxing."

The tension broken, his countenance soured dramatically. "Ha ha, very funny…guess I need more sleep or something."

"You're a growing teenage boy, Clark…tell me something I don't know. Besides, I'm pretty sure I have things covered here for the afternoon…you can head home and take a nap or whatever."

"No -- no that's okay. I don't mind, I just…need to re-find my focus," he declined, almost too enthusiastically.

She smirked. "Well, while you're finding, let me know if you come across my Sports file -- I'm still recovering from Hurricane Lois and don't know where _anything _is, plus the mindless Neander-jock population of Smallville High will no doubt be immobilized without their weekly stats."

Clark couldn't help eye her with a favorable grin -- he just admired how the wordiest sentences came tumbling out of her mouth so effortlessly. She really was made for the world of journalism…just like her V-cut top was made to show her magnificent cleavage…

Okay, whoa. Eyes on the screen, Dirk Diggler.

Chloe, catching his wandering vision, smirked again and continued busying herself with anonymous paperwork and organization, a plot formulating in her crafty mind.

"They're breasts, Clark."

Having just taken a sip from his water bottle, he did his best to not spew the contents of his mouth all over the keyboard and remained satisfied to just cough his lungs up through his throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Believe it or not, every female does have them."

His eyes widened moderately then darted to the nearest inanimate object. "I know that."

"Good…and you're allowed to look -- no one's saying you can't look, just…be more discreet about it if you don't want me to know you're looking," she clued him in, leaning in conspiratorially and patting his shoulder before shuffling off to do more straightening.

Clark chuckled to himself and scratched the back of his head. Well **he** was about as smooth as a crocodile's back. "Is there a 'Learn How To Sneak A Glance At Your Friend's Rack' elective that I didn't see in the curriculum by any chance?"

A highly amused giggle erupted from Chloe's frame, hunched on the floor by one of the file cabinets. "I'm feeling a big vat of doubt on that one, Kent…but I'm always available for private instruction, if you're really interested."

Clark glanced warily at Chloe's wily expression and quickly decided that hadn't been a good idea. She broke character and shook her head at him, managing a piteous smile.

"Wow…yeah, I was kidding Clark. What's got you wired so tight?"

_If you only knew, Chloe_, one of Clark's head voices answered non-verbally.

On instinct, she came up next to him and felt his forehead. "Well, you are warm, but then again I don't think I recall a day in your life when you weren't…which in and of itself is strange enough."

_And you're not helping, _one of the other voices chimed in. Now Clark understood what it felt like to want to take a power drill to your left temple.

Fingering his dark feathered locks, she added, "You haven't cut your hair like you said you would."

"I didn't realize it was a contract-binding agreement," he snarked, adding a hitch from the corner of his mouth, surprised he'd found wit in his current sex-obsessed state.

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Doesn't matter…I like it better longer anyway…especially around here in the back," she cooed, raking her nails lightly along the back of his neck and threading them through the slight curls that resided there.

Chloe couldn't have been sure, but it had sounded like he'd let out some sort of softened moan – no she was sure, that was what it indeed had been. Wrapping her fingers around to begin playing with his earlobe, he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal and abruptly sat up, clearing his throat and making a big show of regaining his composure.

"I should probably get back to work," he croaked hoarsely.

She laughed out loud at the sight of him so hot and bothered over something so minor. "This is just too easy, Clark…I've never seen someone so -- what did you have, oysters for lunch?"

Clark grinned and cocked and eyebrow at her. "From our cafeteria? Not a chance."

She rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair, sitting closely next to him. "Alright Farm Boy – talk to me. I know something's going on with you that you're not telling me."

Blast. He'd been exposed. There would be no turning back after this. He _had_ to learn to shroud his emotions better.

Poised to explain himself, he faced her then realized the lack of proximity between them wasn't going to help his cause one iota, so he gave a frustrated sigh and rose from his seat. "Look, Chloe…I want to be honest with you…"

"Well that sounds like a novel idea, Watson."

Clark's expression flattened at her sarcasm.

She immediately tried to de-grin her face and held up a surrendering hand. "Sorry…continue."

Giving her a 'so glad I have your permission now' face, he pressed on. "Okay…so I think it's fair to say I've been feeling a little…less than friendly towards you lately."

Chloe's head mildly shot back in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know! It's just…one day, you seemed really…sexy," he confessed, instantly reddening at his word choice – no matter how much he thought about it, saying it still seemed foreign to him. God, he was such a virgin.

"And what was I before," she retorted, never missing a beat.

"You know what I mean, okay? It was pretty bad before the whole 'fake-jumping-me-in-the-elevator' thing, but then it just got worse. First you had hips, then you had breasts, now you have the…" he waved his hand around, trying to find the appropriate description, "…smirking …then it decides to come at me all at once –"

Her smirk widened. "You make me sound like an epidemic of some kind – or else a really bad cold…"

"Well you might as well be…I can't think straight when I'm sick, and I certainly can't think straight when I'm around you," he argued in a very heated manner, not remembering to use some amount of discretion with his words, even though he never really got sick.

Geez, Kent, just go ahead and tell her how many times a day you masturbate…well, now that he really thought about it, lately there wouldn't have been much to tell…

Presently, Chloe rose from her perch and headed over to where Clark stood, taking hold of his biceps and guiding him back over to the desk so he had no choice but to half-sit, half-lean against the available space between the edge and the keyboard.

"I know exactly what your problem is, Clark."

A wave of relief washed over his countenance. "You do?"

She nodded, adding, "You're hornier than a dog in heat."

"Chloe!"

His appalled reaction made her laugh again. "What, is the 'H' word too taboo for Clark Kent? Besides, there's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone has issues with pent-up sexual frustration – you're not the first, as hard as that is to believe."

He almost felt like he wanted a mirror to see how red he'd gotten, but he figured that would make him even more embarrassed.

"You haven't masturbated lately, have you?"

To say he was caught off guard by her inquiry would've been putting things much too lightly. "I – w – I can't talk about that with you!"

"Oh my God it's so obvious, Clark, you **need** to have an orgasm."

"How can you even tell that?"

Her face lit up with inspiration. "I know! I can give you a blow job," she said excitedly, shooting off to lock all open-able doors.

Then she stopped suddenly in her tracks and whirled around to face him, embarrassed. "I just said that out loud didn't I? Oh my GOD, I can't believe I just said that…forget I said that, okay, just forget it."

Clark stared at her nervous bumbling with wide and significantly surprised eyes, almost not believing what he'd just heard. "Okay…"

"No, really Clark – no awkward and uncomfortable silences. Consider it stricken from the record. See, here's the record," she illustrated, holding up a random piece of paper, "…so stricken."

"Got it," he agreed, gulping to make sure he still had saliva somewhere in his mouth.

When she'd gone back to the organization thing, almost physically banging her head against the wall for being so presumptuous, all these thoughts raced through her head, so she began to vocalize a few. "I mean, you were just going on about my breasts and my hips coming at you all at once, so this should be a dream come true for you, but that's **so** not the point… right? Definitely not the point."

He nodded blankly. "Right. I mean, that was –"

"Exactly. I totally agree."

"Me too."

"Great."

Silence slowly crept back into the conversation, but Chloe couldn't make herself shut up. "Like, why would two people who have obvious feelings for each other but have never really made them mutually obvious until now even do something like that? I mean, it's crazy…so crazy."

"Oh I know," he stated unconvincingly, hooking his thumbs in his pockets and shifting his position out of habit.

Chloe gave a sardonic laugh. "Man, don't I feel like a world-class loser."

"Oh don't say that – Chloe – it was just a momentary lapse in judgment…thing."

"Right…that's probably what it was…definitely what it was."

"Definitely."

Awkward silence. Awkward silence. Awkward silence.

Clark cleared his throat, Chloe's inability to stop talking out of her head apparently quite contagious. "I mean, I probably wouldn't mind…so much, if you were serious, but it's so good that you weren't, 'cause then we'd be on the same page and everything…even though I wouldn't mind."

Chloe's face cringed, not sure if that sounded logical. No, it definitely didn't. "Right…wait…you really wouldn't mind?"

Great. Nice going, Kent. Why don't you just take your pants off and wave things around to really get the point across. "W-well – I mean – I dunno, you brought it up, and now I'm curious."

Clark's revelation made Chloe feel somewhat emboldened and up for the task, all of a sudden. "Yeah, me too…"

Less awkward silence. Less awkward silence. Less awkward silence.

"Well…do you want to…or…want me to, I guess is the right way to put things…" she asked finally.

He tried not to jump out of his skin. "Yes!" Her eyes widened and she grinned at his enthusiasm, which of course made him blush. "I mean…sure. If you wanted…y'know…"

"Really? You're okay with this?"

"Are you?"

She thought about it for a second…well, she was the one who had indeed brought it up, however rashly. So it only made sense that she was okay with it on some level. But clarifications needed to be made. "Do you want it to be a one time thing or…"

After having stared at Chloe's rack for however many seconds, Clark realized it was his turn to talk. "I-w-do you want it to?"

"Clark, this answering questions with questions thing is grating on my nerves."

"Right…sorry. Okay. So then – we should probably be dating now, or something."

She giggled, amused with how awkward he sounded. "Is that your distorted, Clark-ly way of asking me out, Mr. Kent?"

He gave a shy grin in return. "Yeah."

"Well then I accept," she said, more than pleased to oblige.

The two of them stood, staring at each other and nodding occasionally with clueless smiles on their faces. Chloe was sort of getting irritated with his lack of action, but it wasn't like she thought it was out of character. And besides, he was too cute for words, so that pretty much excused a lot of stupidity.

Fed up with the nothingness, she made her move. "So do you want to do this now? 'Cause if you do, I'm gonna have to close the door."

_She's talking to you again, genius._ He shifted his vision around skeptically then found his bearings. "Okay."

Smirking, she secured the premises then showed up in front of him, standing in the space between his legs.

Wow…so this was really going to happen. With one last swallow, Clark bit the bullet. "Can I kiss you first?"

Chloe's smile warmed in endearment, and she handled his face. "Yes Clark, you can kiss me."

Somewhat precariously, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers as sort of a test to see what was what– okay, so this wasn't going to be so terrible after all. Standing a little taller so he could place his hands comfortably on her lower back, he felt her tongue sweep across his bottom lip at a languid pace, and he quickly granted her entrance, just as eager to taste what he'd been daydreaming about for weeks. Besides that brief out-of-body schpiel in the Smallville Medical Center filing room, this was the first time he was getting to experience what it was like to kiss Chloe meteor-free…he'd decided that he liked this a lot better.

They continued their little game of tonsil hockey for a bit longer until Chloe impulsively moved Clark's left hand up, pressing it firmly on her breast, and without warning she felt a slight hardness pressed against her stomach. She couldn't help but grin wickedly at the realization that she'd created it.

"I was hoping that would happen eventually," she teased, biting at that bottom lip of his that she couldn't seem to resist and taking the jean-encased bulge in her hand for an experimental squeeze.

He froze, not having a chance to stop the rather loud groan that crept out from the back of his throat, and when she did it again, he said tightly, "Chloe…I don't think –"

She took his shoulders and pushed him down until he was sitting on the edge again as some sort of silencing response to his blabbering.

Being the ever-difficult soul that he was, he protested again, "But I w – o-kay," he finally relented after she'd pushed him down a second time and assumed a sitting position in the office chair between his legs, pumping the lever underneath until it had reached its highest setting. Clark was a big boy, after all.

Curiously, she scooted forward a bit and lifted up his shirt so she could feel those abs her fingers had been thinking about since…forever. She didn't realize how wide her grin got as his muscles twitched and contracted under her searching caress – God bless you, Jonathan Kent, for working this boy's body into sheer perfection. Clark didn't seem to mind her bit of exploration one bit. When her hands came back in contact with the distension that was now just under her chin, he jerked, feeling all of his blood begin to work its way south. Now he wanted nothing more than to get these damned jeans off. Too tight.

She seemed to read his mind, undoing his button and fly with minimal caution then tapping his rear so he would lean up and let her move the constricting material further away from the work area. He felt very naked all of a sudden, though still being mostly clothed…something about being nearly bare-assed on a cold wooden slab inspired those kinds of emotions. But it's not like it would leave a mark or anything, so he pushed all such thoughts into the far recesses of his mind and concentrated on the fact that Chloe was now softly stroking him through his boxers.

Since there were currently no denim obstacles present, Chloe had her first opportunity to get a rough idea of what she was really dealing with when it came to Clark Kent…from the looks of the cotton tent that definitely had all her attention, she was in for quite a large rough idea. Gathering her courage and emboldening her face in determination, she took the plunge and pulled down the Hanes so they could now join his jeans in the Forgotten Articles of Clothing Club.

Okay. So Clark was a **very** big boy.

"_Wow_," she meant to say only in her head but figured it didn't really matter, her expression brightening.

She tried to liken her emotions to when she'd received her brand new Sony Vaio laptop from her dad for her birthday, but somehow this was a much better present than anything she'd gotten recently. How something could be so hard and yet so velvety smooth at the same time astounded and intrigued her. If this were going to be the only penis she ever saw in her entire life, she'd make sure to leave in her memoirs that she had no complaints whatsoever.

Clark, meanwhile, was having a hard time choosing what to focus on – her wonderfully smaller hand making a constant up-and-down motion on the shaft of his appendage, or the look on her face while doing it.

"Clark…this is _amazing_," she gasped like he'd just given her news about her getting an internship at the Daily Planet.

He smiled tightly. "Th-thanks, OH God…" he moaned when one of her hands reached and unknowingly fondled his testicles. Was it supposed to feel this good when she hadn't even started to really do anything yet?

Not knowing what button she'd pushed but glad she'd done it, she continued her experimentation, grinning. "Hey Mikey, I think he likes it."

"You have no idea," he retorted shakily, to which she smiled even more.

His obvious enjoyment encouraged her to take things to the next level. Now what had she learned from all those sex books and random porn viewings? 'Wetter is better'…alrighty then. Slowly, she ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, giving a mini inward-rejoice for the shudder she extracted, then repeated her same action, this time bringing her hand up along with it.

Clark almost felt his eyes crossing, and his stomach tightened involuntarily – this obviously wasn't going to last that long.

On the third tongue swipe, Chloe decided to go in for the kill, and she took what she could of him at that moment in her mouth, drawing back and adding the slightest amount of suction. Clark's choked-off moan was enough to make her want to do it again, going deeper and placing one of her hands in an "L"-shaped position around him to act as leverage while her other hand drew lazy circular patterns around his hips and the top of his rear, which he seemed to like.

The size of him definitely limited their options a bit. But he wasn't jaw-breaking by any means, and Chloe had been known to be able to fit her entire fist in her mouth at one point in her life, so she was feeling pretty confident, especially taking into account all those lovely appreciative sounds Clark was making. Whatever she was doing to make those happen, she'd keep doing it and then some. The 'and then some' came in the form of her releasing him from her mouth with a modest pop and turning her oral attentions to his sac, taking in one side delicately while stroking the top of his shaft – it seemed Jenna Jameson would be getting a shout-out in her memoirs for that technique, because almost instantly Clark's entire upper body hollowed out, and he actually said her name, however forced or choppy it may have sounded at the time. As if the prospect of being able to do a test drive with her best friend's glorious genitalia wasn't enough, she had him being her own personal cheerleader, in his own distorted, teenage-boy-getting-his-first-dose-of-head way.

Thankfully, after she'd paid a bit of attention to the other testicle, she decided to go back to the licking, stroking and sucking, because all he saw from her doing 'the other thing' for too long was him embarrassing himself very quickly. And really, it wasn't so much the things Chloe was doing (even though it totally was) – it was how she looked when doing them. He thought his head might explode if he ever tried to mentally duplicate the vision of her mossy-green eyes staring up at him while his cock rested comfortably in her mouth like it was almost supposed to be there. No reason could be formulated for why someone could look so hot doing something like that.

Over the course of his subconscious ruminating, she'd managed to get a little braver and increase her pace, leaving less down time between tactics and adding more pressure than he thought he could ever handle. She became immediately grateful that the sounds she so enjoyed were coming faster now and with more intensity, and the manner in which his handsome face would twitch and contort made her more than proud of her accomplishments thus far, especially that little tongue swirl she'd found out that he liked.

Then Chloe struck a nerve.

All he could manage was an, "Oh my Go – uuuuhhh," before his whole body halted and then shuddered in time with the waves of his orgasm.

She, being the ever-quick thinker, figured that she could either ruin her shirt and his pants and have a lot of explaining to do, or she could just suck it up (literally) and take her medicine like a big girl – she chose the latter, holding and swallowing what she could of the exchange, but carefully so as not to choke herself to death. Well…it was definitely warm…and something about it didn't seem quite in keeping with the descriptions she'd heard before. It was almost – tasty. A little soupy and a lot like saliva, but still…wasn't half-bad. What was even more rewarding was how Clark looked afterward – slightly sweaty, brow furrowed, eyes closed, and very out of breath – he was a heavenly sight.

Sensing that he was done with his part of the ordeal, she wiped her mouth daintily, looking very pleased with herself. "So…"

He finally found the strength to open his eyes, matching her smirk with his own and letting out a light chuckle, which was quickly followed by a low hiss when she'd continued to stroke him. "God Chloe…"

"I sure hope your family's religious, because you seem to be using the Big Guy's name an awful lot," she joked.

"Well I can't he – elp it when y – ou keep do – oing that," he choked out, his response hiccupped by the reflexive stomach convulsions she was causing.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Clark tensed again but managed to smile. "That's a bit of a loaded question, Chlo."

"I just figured you had a bit more in you yet," she reasoned, licking and sucking on the tip of him again just to get a rise out of him, which it would seem she did when she felt a few choice drops of the hot liquid pour into her mouth and heard Clark grunt out some muddled expletive.

Swallowing, she grinned. "There we go…"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

From her current expression, position between his legs, and his shuddering frame, it would appear she was.

"Oh, you're doing fine – for a first timer, Clark? You could be deader, trust me. I've heard stories of some guys passing out."

"Suddenly that doesn't sound so bad," he almost sighed, still waiting to catch his breath.

Oh…no one was this cruel. Giggling, she released him and stood to kiss him on the mouth softly, then with a bit more passion as her tongue mingled with his and he got a faint idea of what he tasted like. It actually didn't taste like much of anything, except Chloe's mouth, which he'd already tasted and approved of, so there were no worries. Wow…his first oral sex experience and pseudo-snow-blowing all in the same day. And he had a girlfriend to boot. What delightful fun.

Pulling away from the kiss with a light smack, Chloe asked, "Feel better?"

Clark laved at her bottom lip and kissed a trail from her cheek to behind her ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth before answering, "You could say that."

* * *

Well, that's all as far as this fic is concerned. Stay tuned for the continuation. No dates are being set, but as long as my muse cooperates, it should be some time in the very near future. Hope you guys liked. R&R!! 


End file.
